Harry Potter and the Lost Princess
by Jenna99
Summary: Before the fall of Voldemort, the Dark Wizard attacked the royal family. All died except for the baby Princess. She is now at Hogwarts, wanting help of Harry Potter. Voldemort wants to finish what he started.Rewritten and Important author's note
1. Chapter 1: September 1st

Harry Potter and the Lost Princess  
  
By: Jenna  
  
Disclaimer: No.. I am not J.K. Rowling so please don't sue me.  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
I have rewritten this story so tell me what you think of it.  
  
Chapter 1: September 1st  
  
"Harry Potter! Get out of that bed! We don't want you to miss that train!" Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia yelled from the kitchen. Harry looked over at the clock. 6:27. His train doesn't leave until exactly 11:00 and he was all packed. The Dursley's must really want him out of the house if they wake him up this early.  
  
'What am I supposed to do for a three hours.' He thought.  
  
His hand ran through his messy black hair as he slowly got out from underneath the covers. Today was the day he was going to go back to Hogwarts for his final year. He turned his head to look over a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Hermione. Harry was behind Hermione with his hands around her, both smiling happily. He leaned over and picked it up.  
  
'You should be here, Hermione, you should be me so we could be Head Boy and Head Girl this year.'  
  
~*~Flashback to the beginning of his sixth year~*~  
  
"Hey Ron!!" Harry ran quickly across the train station to greet Ron and his family.  
  
"Oh hey Harry." Ron didn't sound to excited.  
  
"Hey why so down. Oh, I know, you don't want to have to face Snape again. And you call yourself a Gryffindor!" It was quite obvious Harry was trying to cheer Ron up.  
  
"So where is Hermione? Have you seen her?" All the Weasleys looked at each other in shock and surprise.  
  
"Harry didn't you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a sad tone.  
  
"Know about what?" Harry truly didn't want to be answered since he never heard Mrs. Weasley use that tone in her voice.  
  
"Hermione was attacked this summer. Sh-" Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off as the look of horror appeared on Harry's face. In that moment of silence that Mrs. Weasley gave him to get over his shock, Harry kept thinking that she could still be alive. But Mrs. Weasley's next words finalized those thoughts.  
  
"She's dead, Harry."  
  
At that moment, he could not believe what he had lost. His best friend and his heart that she would forever hold.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Harry placed his feet on the cold wood on the floor and quickly got dressed. He packed all his things and brought them downstairs, leaving them next to the front door. Harry walked into the kitchen where his aunt was making breakfast. Breakfast for three it looked like. Harry didn't care he could always buy something on the train. He sat wordlessly on one of the chairs next to the table. He again pulled out his picture of Hermione and himself.  
  
'God, she is so beautiful.' Harry always blamed himself for her death. He somehow thought that Voldemort killed her in order to get him to suffer more than he has already. First Sirius, then Hermione. It was obvious that the connection Voldemort and Harry had, had somehow lead Voldemort to realize his feelings for Hermione. That was Harry's opinion.  
  
'He knew my weakness. My love for Hermione.' He thought again.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to see that his Aunt Petunia was looking at his picture of Hermione and himself.  
  
"Oh. um. just a friend."  
  
"By the way you look at her, it seems to me that this girl is not just a friend." She had put an emphasis on friend, like she saw right into his mind and found his feelings toward her.  
  
Harry was bewildered, he did not know where this was coming from. His aunt was appearing to be a maternal figure towards him. Even though, it was out of the ordinary while inside he kind of liked it, since he never had a maternal figure other than Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I did.I mean I still do."  
  
Petunia graciously took the picture from Harry's hands.  
  
"It seems to me that she has feelings for you too." She said, a foreign and mysterious glint in her eye.  
  
"Nah. she only thought of me as a friend." Harry glanced at the picture and back at his hands, his head flinching to keep his trademark untidy hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you ask her. Better to have taken the chance than to keep wondering." His aunt preformed a remorseful appearance when she finished speaking.  
  
"I can't. She died."  
  
His aunt solemnly asked, "Voldemort?"  
  
Harry first thought he imagined the whole thing, but when he glanced at her she was obviously awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yeah," just like her question, his answer was barely recognized.  
  
"I'm sor-" She was cut off by the sound of Dudley and Uncle Vernon carrying their large weight into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Petunia it smells great in here." Uncle Vernon spoke as he and Dudley made their way toward the kitchen table.  
  
"Woo...Harry's got a picture of his girlfriend." Dudley teased as his enormously large hands grabbed the picture from Harry.  
  
"Dudley give that back!!" Harry got to his feet and yelled, while Dudley ran around the table.  
  
"Why would she be your girl when she could have a piece of my sexy body." Harry was disgusted at the thought of anyone finding Dudley's body "sexy." Harry then turned to look at his aunt in hopes that she would reprimand him, but she just looked away. Harry then seized for the picture but his hand was slapped away by his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Listen here boy, if Dudley wants your picture you will give it to him."  
  
"But its my picture, and besides Dudley doesn't want me in the picture anyway," Harry then added, "Oh, and by the way she's a witch."  
  
"Now listen boy, we've told you don't use that kind of language in this house!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"I don't care what she is, all I care about is she is beautiful." Dudley said dreamly as he danced out of the kitchen. Aunt Petunia followed shortly after, yelling out to Dudley.  
  
"Dinky Diddy, please take a shower, and don't forget to wash behind your ears and the back of your neck."  
  
'What neck?' Harry thought  
  
Harry was left sitting at the table, glaring at the newspaper that was hiding Uncle Vernon's face wishing that the newspaper would come alive and roll itself up and start whacking him on the head.  
  
Harry laughed aloud at the thought.  
  
Uncle Vernon threw him a look of suspicion and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?"  
  
"Nothing Uncle Vernon," Harry was able to restrain his laughter enough to get out a few words.  
  
Uncle Vernon started again, "Next summer you'll be 18, an adult, and we expect you to be out of this house. So this year you might want to look for a place to live and once you're out of here there is no coming back ya here?"  
  
Harry only nodded, and Aunt Petunia returned to the kitchen with her purse and car keys in her hand.  
  
"Now your aunt will take you to the station, not me, so best you be off."  
  
With that, Harry and Aunt Petunia left.  
  
The car ride was short and silent. Harry wondered if he had imagined the whole scene with Aunt Petunia being civil with him earlier in the kitchen.  
  
At the Platform 9 ¾, Aunt Petunia stopped him before he went through the platform.  
  
"Harry, um. I think you better. well here."  
  
She handed him a framed picture. It was the picture Dudley took from him at the kitchen table, but it was now in a petite frame. Harry was speechless, he had no idea that there was another side to Aunt Petunia, let alone a side like this.  
  
"But how. did you. why?"  
  
"Well, after all no matter what anyone says. your well. my nephew. and it seems to be. well, . um Lily would have wanted me to let you have it."  
  
"I... well. er. .thanks." Then Harry did something that surprised Aunt Petunia. He slowly pulled her into a awkward hug.  
  
"You have no idea what this means to me," Harry said trying to clear up the weirdness between the two of them.  
  
"Your welcome," She said silently, as if she was afraid of people seeing this very unreal moment.  
  
Harry turned around and walked towards the platform, then turned again to see that Aunt Petunia was still there. She then gave a slight wrist movement that Harry took as a wave. Harry waved back, then walked through the platform.  
  
*~*End of Chapter One*~* So what did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2: Onboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Onboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
Once Harry passed through the platform, he saw Ron pulling both his and Luna's trunks. Luna and Ron had became a couple in sixth year just after Ron got over the dreaminess of Luna. It was quite obvious they liked each other, Luna kept singing 'Weasley is Our King' and Ron would make fun of her calling her Looney Lovegood. Now Ron calls her 'His Looney Lovegood.' Ron and Luna's relationship didn't effect Ron and Harry's friendship too much. Ron was constantly with Lavender, snogging or flirting, but his and Harry's friendship still remained strong. Although, Harry never told Ron this, but he was a tad bit jealous over what Ron and Luna had. Harry wanted someone for himself; and that someone was supposed to be Hermione.  
  
Harry walked casually over to Ron and Luna. Though also there was Neville and Ginny. They weren't officially 'going out' yet, but Harry had the suspicion that it would be coming very soon. At the sight of Harry, they all waved.  
  
"Hey Ron. How was your summer?" Harry yelled as he caught up to Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny.  
  
"It was good mate. What about yours, the muggles didn't treat you too bad did they?" Luna hit him on the arm.  
  
"Good? Just good? I was with you practically the whole summer!!" Luna yelled. Harry chuckled at the sight of Ron getting on his knees kissing Luna's hands. Luna pulled him up off of his knees and kissed his lips.  
  
Harry didn't want to see Luan and Ron snogging because every time he did, he would feel a great loneliness within him. So he started a conversation with Neville and Ginny.  
  
"So. you two.. What did you two do this summer???" Harry knew that they caught on to what he was suggesting.  
  
"Uh. you know Harry, just the same," Neville replied very softly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Ron yelled, "Can you believe this guy Harry, I walk into Ginny's bedroom to ask for some Dungbombs and I find this troll snogging my sister!!"  
  
Harry laughed, Ron was a good friend but he sometimes didn't quite catch on.  
  
"So. how long has this been going on??" He asked Ginny, his eyebrows jumping on his forehead.  
  
"Oh. you know." She trailed off.  
  
"No need to tell me anymore," Harry winked at the two.  
  
"Don't tell me you agree with this Harry!" Ron was astonished, "You're supposed to be my best friend not Neville's."  
  
"Well, Ron. it was pretty obvious that this was going to happen someday," He gave another glance at Neville and Ginny, they understood now that he gave them his blessing.  
  
"Well. I . you better watch it Neville. that's my sister!" Ron finally choked out. Neville looked a bit threatened, but Ginny just giggled.  
  
They continued to walk along toward the train. Once inside they made their way towards their original cabin. On the way, nervous new first years were making their way down the halls whispering things like, "Is that Harry Potter?" "Boy, he's cute up close." And "He's head boy?" They sat there silently, realizing the presence they were missing. Ron pat Harry on the shoulder and started a conversation.  
  
"So..uh..Harry, I heard you were made Head boy. Congratulations."  
  
"Uh..thanks...I just wish Hermione was here so she could be Head Girl."  
  
Finally, her name was brought up. Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny purposely tried not to bring her up so Harry wouldn't have to think about it. Ron and Luna were the only people Harry directly told about how he had feelings for Hermione, but Neville and Ginny also had their suspicions.  
  
"Ya know mate. She is smiling down on us today. And I am sure she is really proud of you." Ron reassured.  
  
"Sometimes I just wish I knew for sure, I mean we never attended her a funeral, you know?"  
  
"Well, Harry, Dumbledore told us it was a private burial and also Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't know us well enough to be invited. Plus, Dumbledore would never lie to us." Ron again reassured.  
  
"But, sometimes I hope that. .well. .maybe that she's still.. alive." Harry could barely make the last word out.  
  
"Harry," Ginny broke in, "She's gone, you have to let her go. There is no use in wishing for things that cannot be granted to you."  
  
Harry knew Ginny was right, but that wouldn't stop him from dreaming about Hermione at night.  
  
He looked at them all again, their faces etched with worry and concern. Harry had lost too many loved one's and their hearts went out to him.  
  
"What if there was a potion that could bring her back. what if.. maybe if-" Just then Draco and his other two stooges walked right into their cabin like it they were VIP's for a party.  
  
"So Potter, where's your mudblood girlfriend? Oh wait. that's right... she's dead. And rotting in her grave. Don't look so sad Potter one day you will meet again.. if you don't watch out maybe it will be soon."  
  
"Back off Malfoy!" Ron yelled back at him.  
  
"Oh what you going to do Weasley? You are nothing but a cowardly wimp..'Harry.. Harry... Voldemorts after me.please. please save me. I can't fight for myself.'"  
  
"Take that back Malfoy!!" Ron's face was starting to get red and his wand already out.  
  
"Why should I, Weasley?"  
  
"Because I'll tell everyone about what happened the night you and Lavender got together." Ginny spoke up for the first time and stood in front of Ron.  
  
"You wouldn't Weasley."  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," was her comeback, Neville was standing up getting ready to defend his girl.  
  
Draco stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate her, but Neville got up close to Malfoy But Ron was the first to reach him, he was now about six inches taller than Malfoy.  
  
"Fine. .I'll leave.. I don't want to be seen around with Gryffindor trash anyway." Draco and his tag alongs left the cabin in sort of a hurry.  
  
"That stupid git." Ron said to the closed door of the compartment.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Dumbledore...the Princess is missing."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"But what if someone finds out who she really is and He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named cannot get a hold of her or... well... you know what could happen."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I know the Princess personally, Minister. She is a clever witch and I do not think that she will just sit around while Voldemort gains even more power of what is rightfully hers. She is a fighter and a true one at that."  
  
~*~At the Great Hall~*~  
  
"Hiya Harry!!" Seamus said.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you want to play a little prank on the first years.. I promise it will be priceless!!" Dean said.  
  
Ron then cut in from the opposite side of the table. "Too bad, Harry is Head Boy."  
  
"What?!" The Gryffindors said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah.. but I didn't hear you say that you were going to play a prank on the first years." Harry gave them a wink.  
  
Then they heard a tap on a goblet.  
  
"May I have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore said, "First years, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. I would also like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin, who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. That is all."  
  
There was a bunch of cheers and yells from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wow, Harry, this year is going to be great. Why didn't Moony tell us he is coming back?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know Remus.. he is always full of surprises." Harry replied.  
  
"I see that the first years are off to the Gryffindor Tower with that dorky prefect Dennis Creevy. Looks like we got a two for one deal. Creevy and the first years," said Dean as he and Seamus and a few other Gryffindors made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron watched as they left. Harry couldn't help but think that the first years are in for a good surprise. With that thought still in Harry's head, he and Ron left the Gryffindor table and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*~*End of Chapter 2*~*  
  
In this story, the wizard world has limited monarchy (the royals) and the Minister of Magic is kind of like the Prime Minister.so I hope that clears up some issues. 


	3. Chapter 3: Back to a Normal Way of Life

Chapter 3:  
  
Back to a Normal Way of Life  
  
The first week of school was pretty horrible for Harry. After the little prank Dean and Seamus played on the first years, Harry had to be Head Boy and give the boys detentions. Dean and Seamus weren't too happy about that. Harry did not want to, but the teachers wanted him to get hold of being Head Boy, so Harry had to take responsibility for it. Harry did not really like being Head Boy; it took a great deal of time out of studying and free time. When Quidditch season comes he will barely anytime for himself.  
  
His first classes weren't much better than Head Boy duties. First, Transfiguration was a little boring without having Hermione there to blurt out the answers or help him with the transfiguring. Potions with the Slytherins was by far the most horrible place to be at Hogwarts. Not only did Snape say that they only made Harry Head Boy because of his fame; he also said that Harry was strutting it around like his father had been. Divination was as bad as usual. Not only was he predicting his death (again!!) but this year he is also going to fall in love with someone, much to his dislike, who has a chilling secret. Defense Against the Dark Arts was where they were at this moment.  
  
"And tomorrow we will cover the rise of the Dark Lord in even more detail than you have learned about it before. Class dismissed."  
  
With that most of the students packed up and left, but Harry had to stay behind and ask a question.  
  
"Hey Professor. I was wondering if-" Harry was cut off by someone slamming into the classroom. It was Snape.  
  
"Remus, we've found her but then she.." He stopped and turned to Harry. "Would you please be so kind to get the picture that you're not wanted, Potter?"  
  
With that said, Harry forgot to turn back to the table to grab his books but instead he left the room. After a few minutes, Harry realized that his bag felt lighter, so he headed back to get his books. But as he was walking, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something that looked like a cloak, which wasn't unusual but it was odd that he wouldn't have heard any footsteps coming toward him.  
  
He turned and whatever it was, it was no longer there. He turned to keep walking but then he saw the Quidditch Pitch. He just realized, he didn't have time to go back to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had his first Quidditch practice today.  
  
~*~After practice (Sorry not good at writing Quidditch scenes~*~  
  
After telling his plans for this year's Quidditch season, he dismissed the team. A beautiful fifth year girl, Allison Slout, cornered him up against the wall before he could leave. He did not necessarily like Allison, she was the type of girl who would use boys for their popularity and she was also labeled as the most popular girl at Hogwarts. All the girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to be with her, but she just wasn't Hermione. And of course, she wanted the best boy around, Harry. She would probably give anything to be with him.  
  
"So. Harry I was wondering maybe if it was okay if maybe we could get together sometime at Hogsmeade. .you know just me and you and a romantic evening." The fifth year chaser, Allison asked, fluttering her eyelashes a little bit. Harry, of course, knew what she was suggesting. She wanted to be his first time. Girls thought it was cute that it was revealed that the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who- Lived, was still a virgin. Allison had plenty of experience in that background and almost nobody would turn her down, but Harry did.  
  
"Well, Allison with me being your captain. er.. well I am too busy. With Quidditch and Head Boy stuff, you know?" Harry replied, trying to get away from her.  
  
"Oh. .it's fine," She said, fake tears forming in her eyes as she walked out of the team room. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah. uh bye." Was all Harry could say. During the whole practice, he was thinking about the thing he saw in the halls, then he realized he still hadn't picked up his books in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry started to head out of the team room, in a rapid pace.  
  
"Hey Harry.. where are you heading?" Harry turned to see Ron hadn't left the team room.  
  
"I forgot my books in Lupin's class."  
  
"Oh. well I will come with you."  
  
On the way up to the castle, Harry told Ron about the encounter with Allison.  
  
"Ah.. well Harry.. maybe you are taking Hermione's death a little too far. I really think you should start dating. Is that why you turned down Allison? Because you are still in love with Hermione? Allison's so nice and almost every guy in Hogwarts wants her."  
  
"Of course everyone wants her, she is the most popular girl in school and will shag anything if he had his face in the Daily Prophet. I would also feel bad about going out with someone and still being in love with Hermione." Harry yelled back at him.  
  
"Harry, I am just worrying about you. Hermione isn't the last person you'll love, you'll see that someday."  
  
Harry only nodded. The awkward silence of the halls were creeping up on them, where was Peeves when you needed him. Then Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry.. I know you love Hermione and you haven't gotten over it just yet but hopefully you will soon."  
  
"It's okay Ron.. I just love her with my heart and soul... I just miss her so much." Harry was trying to keep his tears in order, and Ron patted his shoulder trying to give him some male comfort. He continued, "I should have told her."  
  
"You know Harry I didn't realize that she meant that much to you. Well, lets change the subject, shall we?" Ron said, "So, are you and the Head Girl are getting along good?"  
  
"Uh. well. she is a little bit snobby. Hermione would have made a better Head-" Harry stopped suddenly, realizing what he said, but Ron just shook his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, a bit snobby, but she has a nice arse," Ron tried to change the subject again.  
  
"Hey.. you have a girlfriend!! And, anyway, I think she is going out with that Zacharias guy. You know from the D.A."  
  
"Yeah, that idiot," Ron didn't like him too much.  
  
They finally made it to the door of the classroom, and Harry knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" The voice was obviously belonged to Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry and Ron." Harry called through the door.  
  
"Oh," Professor Lupin opened the door wide, "Come in.. I suppose you came to get your books, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry and Ron realized that almost all the teachers were in the room. It seemed to be a little bit suspicious to them.  
  
"Hello there Harry and Ron." Dumbledore said, as the boys walked into the room, his eyes twinkling with a secret.  
  
"Uh. Hello." The boys both said. Professor Lupin handed Harry his books.  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
"Your welcome Harry. I think you and Mr. Weasley better be off."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later Moony."  
  
Professor Lupin just smiled.  
  
'He looks so much like his father. I just hope his fate won't be the same.'  
  
After leaving the classroom, Harry and Ron made their way up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
~*~Meanwhile in Professor Lupin's classroom~*~  
  
"Harry isn't stupid, Professor. He will find out the truth in a matter of time."  
  
"I know that Remus, but the key words are 'matter of time.' We will keep them out of this for as long as we can."  
  
"But Profes-"  
  
"No Remus. Harry will find out soon enough; after all, we do know she is running around the school. It was unfair of us to keep them apart."  
  
"Professor, do you think that she will try and help Harry defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, Severus. I believe that is why she left the safety that we gave her in the first place. Though, as long as she stays here hidden from the Death Eaters, she will be safe."  
  
"What if Voldemort finds out she is unprotected and at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Minerva, I don't know. I just hope that she knows what she's doing and she knows what danger lies ahead of her."  
  
*~*End of Chapter 3*~*  
  
Cliffy!! He he he!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Listening in to Conversations

Chapter 4:  
  
Listening in to Conversations  
  
"So. class.. ceuld yeh tell me what the difference is between the two different types of Animagi?" Hagrid asked the class.  
  
The class shook their heads.  
  
"Hagrid, are you sure that there are two different types of animagi?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of ceurse I'm sure. Well, if yer don't know.I'll tell yeh. There are 'special' animagi that transform into magical creatures that cannot be shown in the Muggle World. Fer example, unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are 'special' animagi. And the wizard who transforms into these types of animagi are very powerful."  
  
"Ooohh. .unicorns.. Hagrid are we going to learn about unicorns soon?" Parvati Patil and Lavender asked.  
  
"Funny yeh mentioned that. Today our class will focus on unicorns.. such beautiful creatures they are." Hagrid responded. "I'll be right back." Then he retreated into the forest. A few moments later, he came back with a beautiful white unicorn with a golden horn and a crescent moon and star birthmark over its heart.  
  
"Her name is Aurora. Would anyone like teh approach 'er?"  
  
Everyone quickly raised their hands; everyone except the Slytherins.  
  
"Uh. okay. Harry." Hagrid always had Harry come up to the creatures first, since he trusted Harry the most. "Remember walk slowly up to 'er and place your hand on 'er nose. Let 'er know yeh won't hert 'er."  
  
Harry slowly walked up to the unicorn and pat it on the nose. He stepped a little closer and the unicorn didn't back away, instead it rested its head on top of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I think she likes yeh, Harry." Hagrid said smiling down at Harry and Aurora.  
  
Harry smiled back as he began stroking Aurora's mane.  
  
~*~At the End of the Class~*~  
  
"Alright now everyone is excused for today."  
  
The students ran up to the castle with their stomachs aching from hunger. Harry and Ron followed Hagrid up to his little hut. Once they were inside they sat down in front of the fire. Crookshanks hopped up onto Hagrid's lap. After Hermione died, Hagrid took care of Crookshanks for her.  
  
"So what you boys up teh lately? Found a date for the ball coming up yet?"  
  
"Hagrid there's a ball?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ah shouldn't of said that," Hagrid looked around like he was looking for someone else to hear him, then he said, "Don't yeh tell anybody it was me who told yeh okay?"  
  
"Fine.. oh Harry won't Luna be excited... Oh my gosh what am I going to wear? What about my hair? What if Luna turns me down?" Ron was practically hyperventilating.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. She's your girlfriend and she loves you.. she won't turn you down," Harry reassured.  
  
Ron got a hold of himself and asked, "What about you Harry? Going to go with Allison Slout?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell.. Shut up Ron!" Harry yelled this at Ron making Crookshanks angrily jump off Hagrid's lap.  
  
"Allison Slout? The Gryffindor Chaser?" Hagrid innocently asked.  
  
"Oh. she likes Harry.. And Harry keeps shutting her down," Ron was so kindly to inform Hagrid.  
  
"Oh," Hagrid uttered, "Still upset over Hermione, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. I told him it isn't healthy, isn't it, Hagrid?" Ron spoke up for Harry.  
  
"Well, just give him time Ron, Harry is sure to find someone around here," Hagrid muttered.  
  
Harry looked at him rather oddly, like he knew something he didn't. But still, Hagrid kept looking into the fire as if it was going to give all the answers. Though, the fire remained the same, still crackling and burning.  
  
"I reckon it's time fer yeh to be getting' up to the castle," Hagrid spoke softly, looking as though he was about to cry. Harry was sure that Hagrid was not completely over Hermione's death too.  
  
"Uh.okay. See you later Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
Hagrid didn't say anything just nodded.  
  
As they ate dinner that night, Dumbledore made his announcement about the Halloween Ball. Ron didn't waste anytime to ask his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Luna," Ron called to the other side of the Great Hall, where Luna and all the other Ravenclaws sat, "Wanna go to the ball with me, baby?"  
  
"Of course, Ron, who else would I want to go with?" Luna yelled back and smiled at Ron. Ron gave her a relieved smile back at her.  
  
After Ron and Luna ate, Ron walked Luna to the Ravenclaw Common room then made his way up to his dormitories without Harry. Harry again watched as they left, holding hands as usual and whispering in each others ears. Harry felt a bit of jealousy and longing sweep over him. Harry, losing his appetite, left the Great Hall and began to walk around the lake. His always walked around the lake to try to clear his thoughts, but Hermione kept popping in his head. He realized he made some mistakes in his past and he regretted them.  
  
'If only I told Hermione how I really felt, maybe she would still be here.'  
  
Then he heard some footsteps from behind him, he slowly turned around. There was a woman figure wearing a sapphire cloak coming from the courtyard. It seems to him that she had been spying on him, although he could not see her face there was a tenseness in her stance like she had been caught in the act.  
  
He could not move, he just stood there just as bewildered as she was for a few moments. He could hear her deep breaths, as if she was going to say something. It felt like his feet weighed a ton as he tried to walk closer. She stepped back, when he started advancing on her.  
  
"I am sorry, but no one is allowed to be on grounds at this time of night. And I will forget this if you just go up to your dormitory immediately," Harry said softly, trying not to frighten her. "Let me escort you there."  
  
He reached out but she just stepped back, and ran back into the courtyard. He tried to follow her, but after turning through a few corridors, she seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
  
He wondered about her weird behavior, but then soon dismissed it as a classmate, who was afraid to get into trouble. It was getting late and so he thought he should go back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As Harry was walking up the Gryffindor Tower, he past his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry noticed that light was seeping out from under the door and he heard yells from the classroom. He decided it would be best not to listen in but what he heard next made him stay put.  
  
"The Princess is here lurking around like some kind of bloody Rita Skeeter impersonator. You should have tied her up to her bed, Dumbledore, then she wouldn't have escaped in the first place!" The voice belonged to non-other than Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Then it hit Harry, was the girl he saw the Princess? No, it was just a classmate. Harry leaned up against the door  
  
"Calm down, Cornelius. She made her appearance but I believe she is in no danger just yet. Voldemort knows she did not die with the rest of them and I believe he is looking for her now, but he doesn't know where and who she really is."  
  
"Why does he want 'er, Professor?" 'Hagrid?!' Harry couldn't believe it Hagrid knew about this too.  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
"I will give you only an idea that I have. Voldemort wants to gain power and in order for him to achieve a greater power is for him to marry into royalty. He wants Princess Aurora so he could marry her and in result of that he will have total control of the Magical World." Dumbledore said with a tone in his voice he never heard before, fear.  
  
"So the prophecy is true? Isn't it Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva, it is as we feared. If Voldemort marries Aurora, then not even Harry Potter can stop him."  
  
*~*End of Chapter 4*~* 


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Back and the Hallowe...

Chapter 5:  
  
The Looking Back and the Halloween Ball  
  
After hearing the sound of the chairs moving, Harry quickly backed away from the large door and began to run down the corridor. He was out of breath when he past through the portrait. When he made it up to the boy's dormitories he shook Ron awake.  
  
"Ron, Ron!! Wake up, Ron!"  
  
"Wha... Harry what?" Ron yawned out.  
  
"I went for a walk tonight. and I saw a girl. Ron a girl." Harry kept trying to get the words out but he could not, he was so out of breath.  
  
"Oh. really. Harry, you had to wake me up and tell me," Ron was clearly irritated that Harry woke him up.  
  
"No. that's not it. I was going up to the Tower and. I heard a conversation. in the classroom. Princess. she. a princess," Harry hoped that he caught on.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Harry.. just shut up!!! You are so emotionally unstable, just get the picture she isn't real!! Go back to bed and leave me alone." Ron was clearly irritated, so Harry didn't push it any further.  
  
Instead of taking Ron's advice to go to bed, Harry went through his trunk to find his Firebolt. Tonight was a nice night to get away from his worries. He found something in his trunk that he didn't know he had. Harry pulled it out. It was a dusty, old book. He wiped the cover with his sleeve and what was written there on the cover was: 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
  
'Weird, I never bought this book, since Hermione practically knew it by heart.' He smiled at the thought of Hermione reading. He was always contented to watch her read; it was something she was compassionate about. He slowly pulled back the cover and inside the front cover page was: Property of Miss Hermione Granger. Harry was awestruck. The book was Hermione's.  
  
'Oh my god... How did I get this? It's Hermione's.'  
  
Ron started moving from underneath the covers of his bed. So Harry shut the book and grabbed his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak and flew out the open window, hoping that he didn't wake Ron up.  
  
He flew out to the roof of the Astronomy Tower where he went when he wanted to think. But all he could think about was Hermione.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Harry was watching her so intensively as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion or amazement. On her lap laid Hogwarts: A History. He loved the way she gracefully turned the page and the way her eyes glinted in the firelight. The way she breathed in and out made Harry's stomach do twists and turns. She turned to him, her eyes that melted into his.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh.. nothing." Harry was embarrassed; he was caught in the act. She was still looking at him waiting for him to say something else. Not realizing, he said, "What are you doing?"  
  
'Duh Harry she's reading, you git!!' She chuckled at his question.  
  
"Well, Harry I was reading until I realized I had you as my audience."  
  
"Oh well.. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh really. about what?" She asked innocently. She waited a few moments for him to answer.  
  
"Quidditch." Was all he could squeak out. He was going to get enough the courage to tell her how he felt about her but then he thought of how she would react. He could hear her in his head. 'Oh Harry..I am so sorry..I don't think we could be friends anymore..this changes everything so much.'  
  
"Oh. .you must be pretty nervous about the Quidditch game coming up... being Captain must be taking a lot out of you." She said, somewhat disappointedly, "Well don't worry too much Harry. You are the best Quidditch player I have ever seen. I know you will do great!!" She blushed a little bit, but Harry didn't notice. He was busy taking in her words and implanting them into his memory.  
  
She got up from her chair next to the fire and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry touched the place on his cheek where Hermione kissed him. Hermione slowly made her way up to the Girl's Dormitories. She stopped when she heard Harry ask, "Even better than Krum?"  
  
"Much better Harry." Harry smiled at this. 'Someday soon I will have to tell you how I really feel about you, Hermione. Someday real soon.'  
  
Hermione stopped at the Girl's Dormitories and turned to face the direction Harry was in. He was lost in thought it seemed. 'You are going to have to be strong Harry. You'll make it through. You always have and hopefully always will. and remember I will always look out for you. Always.' She pulled the door open and disappeared into the dark room. (A/N: Hehehe.. Hermione knows something.. but what??)  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Harry pulled back the cover of Hogwarts: A History. He slowly traced Hermione's handwriting with his finger. 'I will always love you Hermione. Always and Forever.'  
  
Then he noticed something from on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was Crookshanks. He was befriending a unicorn. That's not just any unicorn but one with a birthmark over its heart. The unicorn he met in Hagrid's class earlier today. The two animals then disappeared into the forest. He closed the book and then he decided it was time to leave.  
  
~*~At breakfast few days later~*~  
  
Ron was still upset with Harry a little bit. He thinks that Harry should start dating so he could take his mind off of the 'imaginary' girl. So, being a nice friend Ron is, he got Harry a date with the Gryffindor chaser, Allison, to the Halloween Ball tonight.  
  
"Ron I told you. I don't like Allison in that way." Harry said trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear him.  
  
"Listen Harry. You need to stop thinking about this girl and go out and have some fun. You will get over it once you found something better."  
  
Now Harry was getting upset with Ron, "Ron! No one will be better for me than Hermione so why don't you stop bloody pushing so bloody hard!!" (A/N: You tell him Harry!!!! One point for Harry, minus one for Ron. :P)  
  
That got almost everyone's attention. The teachers were whispering to each other and glaring at Harry like he had gone mad, the Gryffindors said things like "Shut up will you?" or "You are causing a scene." The Slytherins thought it was just so damn funny and couldn't stop laughing. The Hufflepuff's looked startled and the Ravenclaw's looked over at them like they were the stupidest people on Earth.  
  
Harry was so angry he didn't even realize that Hedwig was sitting in front of his plate with a letter tied to her leg. Harry untied the letter and pulled it open. He didn't know who it was from. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this then I have lost my life in battle for the Order and it is your last year. I hope your last year at Hogwarts is going well. Your father would have been so proud of you. Well your mom too!! I hope Quidditch is going well, your dad would have marveled at the sight of you playing. Your mom wasn't a big fan of Quidditch. Every time your father played it she would grab a hold of Moony's and my arms. Once she even fainted because your father fell off his broom. That is why your dad didn't become a professional; he worried about your mom too much. Oh look at me I am babbling on and on.  
  
I wanted to tell you that I have been informed of "things" that will be happening at Hogwarts this year and I feel that you should stay put. Don't go looking for trouble and don't go snooping around. Far too much is at cost right now. Please listen to me about this Harry. I know what I am talking about.  
  
I am sorry that I am not there to be with you, but I will be with you like Hermione is with you. In your heart.  
  
Sirius  
  
'Sirius? SIRIUS!! He wrote me a letter.'  
  
He wanted to tell Ron, but he was still too mad to tell him just yet. He was about to get up then a tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Allison Slout.  
  
"I just wanted to know if we are still on for tonight?" She asked. Harry looked at her strangely and she continued, "You know the ball tonight?"  
  
"Uh.. sure why not." Harry doesn't like hurting girl's feelings that brought him back to fifth year and Cho crying all over him.  
  
"Okay. um I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room a little bit before 8 o'clock."  
  
"Sure why not." Allison ran off, looking as if she just won an Oscar. She ran over to her friends, telling them that she had a date with "The Harry Potter." Harry, however, was not too excited about the dance. He did not want to spend anymore time with Allison Slout, since he already thought he spent too much time with her already.  
  
~*~Around 8 o'clock~*~  
  
Harry was waiting patiently in the Gryffindor Common Room in his fancy dress robes. Ron was also there but he was not paying attention to Harry. They both have been purposely trying to avoid each other's eyes. Ron was mad at Harry because he thinks Harry should treat him better and get over Hermione. And Harry was mad at Ron for pushing him into things he isn't ready for.  
  
Finally, Luna came into through the portrait hole. She hugged Harry as she moved towards Ron.  
  
"Don't worry he'll get over it in time." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He just made a slight smile. Luna smiled back and turned to Ron.  
  
"Come on Luna. Let's go before he starts yelling at you for trying to be a good friend." Luna gave him a strict look. And with one glance back at Harry, they left. He was still staring after them even when they had gone. He didn't like being mad at Ron but Ron is just so stubborn. Harry then felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than Allison Slout wearing a very low cut muggle dress and her legs were very bare. She looked like she was ready to join the ladies in the streets.  
  
"You look very nice, Allison." Harry said trying to be polite.  
  
"Thank you.. so do you Harry." He smiled a fake smile. The only time he could smile a real smile was when Hermione was with him or when he thought of Hermione.  
  
"Let's go down then." Harry then offered her his arm.  
  
When they made their way into the Great Hall, many eyes turned to look at them. Many faces held jealous looks or evil looks (The Slytherins who else?). But Harry didn't look or feel very happy at the moment. Whoever went to the Ball with Harry must be very important. The most pretty or popular, the ones that would use him for his fame. Maybe that is why he felt connected to Hermione, since she always saw him for who he really was and he could actually have a real conversation with her about almost anything, instead of some girls who are complaining about anything.  
  
As time went on, Harry found didn't like the Halloween Ball too much. He excused himself several times to get them some drinks. Once he came back with the drinks, Allison tried to pull him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry. I know you want to dance with me." She pulled him onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Harry, uncomfortably, set his arms on her waist. He stepped on Allison's toes many times and he wasn't too comfortable dancing with her. She has tried to rub her hips against his, trying to get a reaction out of him, but he kept pulling away. Thinking that he was getting excited, she kept doing it, though he really was just getting irritated with her. She didn't see that though, she was just happy she was with Harry. He tried to escape her many times to dance with some girls he considered his friends, but she just kept him near her. Finally, he couldn't take anymore. He had to get out of there.  
  
"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Harry suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!!" Allison replied, thinking that Harry wanted some alone time with her to take something form him that he will never be able to get back. But actually, Harry wanted to get away from everyone. "Let me get my coat though." Harry watched Allison disappear, wishing that she didn't come back.  
  
~*~Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall~*~  
  
"Yeah.. Harry wants to spend some alone time with me." Allison told her friends, "Soon everyone will know me as 'The Famous Harry Potter's Girlfriend.' The one he lost his virginity to." She and her friends giggled.  
  
"Oh. Allison you are so lucky."  
  
"Yeah. everyone wishes for their own Harry Potter."  
  
"I know, if I wasn't me I'd be jealous of myself too," Allison replied, "Well, I can't keep him waiting any longer shall I?" She grabbed her coat and walked over to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
They casually made their way out of the Great Hall, not realizing that everyone was watching them. Once outside, Harry could feel Allison watching him.  
  
'She must really like me then.' He thought about how he would watch Hermione reading. A real smile crept upon his face.  
  
"So Harry. .what do you want to do?" Allison asked suggestively.  
  
"I. well. whatever you want I guess."  
  
Allison leaned forward, trying to bring her lips up to Harry and rubbing her hips up against him again. Harry then pushed her back.  
  
"Allison.. listen I. well, the thing is-"  
  
"Oh. come on Harry. everyone wants me. I know you do too," she whispered seductively in his ear, "Let's find somewhere we can be alone."  
  
"No, Allison. I love Her-"  
  
"Don't Harry. Don't tell me the words that I cannot bare."  
  
"I am sorry, Allison." Harry tried to take her hand but she pulled away. She glanced at him with more fake tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be Harry!!! I should be sorry for ever wasting your time!!" Allison yelled back and ran from him. Harry looked to the ground and then back up to see her running past girls he knew were her friends. He was sure that she was using him just like all the others, well except for Hermione. Harry still felt a little sorry for her though. (A/N: What a bitch!! Who votes Allison out?)  
  
Harry decided he should take a walk down along the lake and the forest. Ten minutes into the walk, all he could think about was:  
  
'Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I did imagine the whole thing. There isn't any Princess..it is just inside my head.' Behind him some bustling of branches stopped Harry. Harry turned to see what it was. It was the girl in a long burgundy cloak that completely covered her face.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 5*~* 


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Lost and the Kidnapp...

Chapter Six:  
  
Getting Lost and the Kidnapping  
  
Harry stepped forward to get closer to her.  
  
"Are you the- Why have you been running from me. you are real I knew it!" Harry had a hard time getting his words right. He was so awestruck that this woman had stayed put for more than five seconds.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" He stepped forward again but she backed away and moved her head to look around. She took a deep breath that sounded a lot like 'Harry.'  
  
He was sure it was 'Harry,' but how did she know his name?  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Then she turned and ran back into the forest. Harry then took off after her.  
  
"Wait.. Please. hold on." Harry's words were separated from his panting.  
  
He continued running after her anyway. His dress robes getting tangled and torn from the branches of the trees. Breathing was getting harder, and Harry's face was a victim to many twigs slashing against him. Harry's feet ached from stepping on uneven ground and from large tree roots. Harry reached out to grab her arm but he lost his balance and tripped on a tree root.  
  
He fell to the ground hard. He quickly pushed himself off the ground but when he looked around to find her, she was gone. There wasn't any sound of the branches breaking or any footprints. it was like he was chasing a ghost.  
  
'Where the bloody hell does she go?'  
  
Harry began to brush the dirt off his robes with his hands, but he stopped when he heard a low growl from behind him. Slowly and carefully, he turned around to face whatever was behind him. It was a werewolf. (A/N: No not Professor Lupin!!)  
  
Harry couldn't move; he was paralyzed by fright. The werewolf came closer to Harry and began to strike at him. Harry grabbed a detached tree branch from the floor of the forest, and began to swing it at the werewolf like it was a baseball bat. The wolf grabbed hold of the branch and broke it into pieces. The wolf had Harry unarmed and cornered in the forest; too far for anyone to hear him. Harry snapped his eyes shut thinking:  
  
'So this is what kills The-Boy-Who-Lived. A werewolf.'  
  
He heard the wolf's feet jump off the ground but Harry didn't feel any pain. Something must have happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Aurora was protecting him. She was bashing the wolf with her hooves and horn. Harry watched helplessly as the wolf was getting beat. After a few more good hits by Aurora, the wolf retreated. Harry quickly moved over to Aurora and put his arms around her neck.  
  
"Thank you Aurora. You saved my life." He said as he stroked her mane. She turned her head to look Harry in the eye. Harry saw worry and pride in her eyes. She moved out of Harry's arms and began to walk away from Harry. Once she realized he wasn't following her, she turned back, looking at him in a way telling him that she wanted him to follow her. As Harry started moving towards her, she turned back around and continued to walk.  
  
After minutes of walking in silence, Harry heard branches cracking from behind him. He turned his head to see that Crookshanks was following him. He wondered why Crookshanks would be here.  
  
Harry thought about Crookshanks and Aurora. 'I guess they became good friends.'  
  
He followed Aurora and Crookshanks out of the Dark Forest. Once they were out, Harry turned to Aurora and patted her nose and stroked her mane.  
  
"Thank you again, Aurora." He said again, but this time Aurora licked his cheek. This somehow reminded him of Hermione kissing his cheek. It gave him comfort even though it was a different comfort. Harry laughed at this display of affection that Aurora gave him. Aurora was a wonderful friend, even if she was a unicorn. Before leaving Harry again looked at the weird crescent and star marking over her heart. All the unicorns he saw were pure white but this one had a tan mark over her heart.  
  
"Goodbye Aurora." Harry said, as Aurora made her way back into the forest. Then Harry and Crookshanks made their way up to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked when they made it up to the large door. A few moments later, Hagrid answered the door with large, wet, puffy eyes.  
  
"Oh.. Harry!!! You're OKAY!!!" He quickly grabbed Harry into a big hug. Harry could barely hear what Hagrid was mumbling but he was sure of these: "I thought I'd never see yeh again!" and "I was so worried."  
  
"Yeah. I am alright Hagrid." These were the only words Harry was able to wheeze out from Hagrid's grip on him. Finally, Hagrid loosened his grip on Harry and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.  
  
"Come on in Harry." Hagrid said as he turned to let Harry and Crookshanks in. Harry noticed that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Lupin, and Sprout were all inside Hagrid's hut.  
  
They all noticed his torn dress robes and his cuts on his face right when they saw him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think you better go up to the hospital wing."  
  
"What were you doing in the Dark Forest, Potter!" (Snape.who else?)  
  
"I think you better get some rest, Mr. Potter, you look very tired."  
  
"I am okay." Harry replied to everyone. "What is going on?"  
  
There was no answer for Harry. After moments of silence, Dumbledore asked:  
  
"Harry, I believe you attended the ball with Miss Slout, did you not?"  
  
"Yeah.. I did until we got in an argument and she left. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Harry, she has disappeared." Lupin answered.  
  
"She was kidnapped, Harry," Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"What? By Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore only nodded. Harry felt sick. He saw her less than two hours ago.  
  
"Why her? She wasn't a muggleborn."  
  
"That is none of your business, Potter!" Snape snapped at him.  
  
"I think it is time for you to go back up to the Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.  
  
Harry nodded and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"He's getting closer Dumbledore, he knows she is here."  
  
"Who is this we are speaking of, Minerva?"  
  
"Well..both of them."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~Three weeks before Christmas~*~  
  
Over the next month, the weather began to change. It was getting a lot colder and the lake began to freeze. It was getting even more closer to Christmas break and there has been no sign of Allison Slout. Students were starting to get worried and scared. Ron, however, was still very angry with Harry. (A/N: You will figure out more about this next chapter.) He blamed Harry for Allison's disappearance and how the Gryffindor Team needed a new Chaser. Ron stayed away from Harry until one day after Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
"Hey Ron! We need to talk." Harry called out after Ron.  
  
"Too bad Harry." Ron kept walking until Harry grabbed his arm. Ron pushed Harry to the ground.  
  
"Don't touch me Harry! You shouldn't have left Allison alone, you stupid git!!"  
  
"She shouldn't have treated me like I am a bloody trophy."  
  
"Don't get too full of yourself Harry!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have asked Allison to the ball for me!" Harry said after a few moments.  
  
"Well, I was trying to be a good friend. but the famous Harry Potter doesn't need any friends."  
  
"Take that back!" Harry yelled at Ron.  
  
"No!" Ron pushed Harry then Harry pushed back. Instead of pushing back, Ron hit Harry right in the nose causing it to bleed. Harry punched Ron's eye in return. Suddenly, they both kept hitting each other. The fight got so hardcore that Ron and Harry were soon on the ground rolling around still hitting and kicking each other. Ron kicked Harry and Harry grabbed Ron's arm as Harry began rolling down heading straight into the lake. They both ended up heading right off a tiny cliff. Ron and Harry fell seven feet on top of the ice of the lake.  
  
It hurt to move, and Harry was having trouble breathing. He clearly had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Ron.. are you okay?" Harry managed to breathe out.  
  
"I think so, Harry." Ron winced in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron was able to ask.  
  
"I think I broke my wrist, but I think I will get over it," Harry let out a tiny laugh.  
  
Harry and Ron tried to get up but they heard the sound of cracking. The ice was breaking!  
  
"Ron! Don't make any sudden movements, we are standing on thin ice."  
  
Ron slowly and carefully pushed himself up off of the ice. He started to make his way toward the end of the lake. Harry followed Ron's movement. He too slowly pushed himself off of the ice but his hand slipped, causing him to fall back onto the ice. This time the lake was cracking even faster. Within seconds, Harry fell through the ice and Ron's feet were in the icy water.  
  
Harry's body felt as if a thousand knives were jabbing into his body. The water was so cold that Harry found it hard to breathe and move. He felt like his was made of stone. Moments felt like days, and then he felt some arms grab him. He was being dragged up to the ground. He tried hard to open his eyes, but he couldn't.  
  
Then he heard a soft voice say, "Enervate!"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes a little bit to see a blurry image of a woman's face above him. She had a white cloak on and long sleek brown hair. He couldn't make out a face since it was both blurry and the wind was blowing her hair into her face.  
  
"Ron..." He tried to speak.  
  
"Sshh.. It's okay, Harry. Ron's going be fine. You will be okay Harry. I am here.. everything will be okay." Harry felt a tiny, but warm sensation on his scar. Harry thought it could be a kiss but he was too tired to keep thinking about it. Harry was finally beginning to relax as he felt the warmth of her arms around him. Then he fell asleep. A few moments later, Hagrid came and picked up a sleeping Harry and an in-and-out of conscious Ron.  
  
"Ah think yeh better leave now, Aurora."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I'll try to be." She turned around, lifted the hood over her face and disappeared into the Dark Forest.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 6 *~*  
  
A/N: So how did you like Chapter 6? Things will be getting better from here on.  
  
Okay as I promised...here is your clue..  
  
The Princess is a very powerful witch with extraordinary powers. Can one of those powers be bringing people back from the dead?  
  
I know it is a very lame clue but at least I gave you something to think about.  
  
I wrote something very, very interesting in this chapter. it is a foreshadow. Hope you caught on to it. (  
  
Jenna 


	7. Chapter 7: Help from Beyond the Grave

Chapter Seven:  
  
Help from Beyond the Grave  
  
"Dumbledore, I think Harry has a right to know now."  
  
"Princess, please listen to what I have to say. Harry doesn't know the past contains no truth. This will shock him."  
  
"He doesn't have to know the whole truth. He could figure it out from some help." She stood up and started to pace then took a deep breath, "The people of the Wizard World will expect him to defeat Voldemort, he can't do it without me. I know he can't."  
  
"I also realize that, but true love is what can get rid of him, Aurora. Harry is in love with Hermione. he always will. I don't know if he will be able to learn to love you."  
  
"Then Hermione will have to rise again."  
  
"You know we can't do that, Aurora."  
  
"Let Harry find out, or Hermione will rise again."  
  
"I will see what I can do, Princess Aurora."  
  
She nodded as she looked out the window, thinking that maybe Harry could forgive her for this someday.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry shifted with warm sheets. His head hurt a little bit, as he sat up on the bed. He reached for his glasses on the table beside the bed and slides them onto his face. His eyes had to focus a little bit until his realized he was in the Hospital Wing. He looked over to the next bed, where Ron seemed to be asleep. But he heard Ron calmly say:  
  
"I saw her too Harry."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. .but I didn't get to see her face. only the back of her head."  
  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say. 'She is real then. if Ron saw her too.' He thought.  
  
After a few minutes of taking this in, Ron spoke up again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
Ron turned to face to look at Harry for the first time since they came into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"It doesn't matter now Ron." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah it does. I-I miss Hermione t-too- I just got so upset- that you kept bringing her up in our conversations.. because I tried to forget.. I tried to forget her and our friendship. but I realized- I miss her too.. I wish she was here Harry. and I am so sorry for trying to- oh for trying to-" Ron was caught up in a sob. This was the first time, in all the years that Harry has known Ron, which Harry has ever seen him cry. Harry waited until Ron got hold of himself.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't believe you Harry."  
  
"It is fine Ron. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Harry got up off his bed and hurried over to Ron's bed and patted his shoulder. (A/N: I don't know what boys do to comfort people..sorry.) Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and glared at Harry.  
  
"You!" She pointed to Harry, "Get into that bed now!!" (A/N: No, no not Ron's bed!!)  
  
Harry swiftly moved back into his bed. He has seen Madam Pomfrey really mad before and he does not want to witness that again. She walked over to Harry and felt his forehead. She turned from him and started to fumble with something on her medical cart.  
  
"You know, boys. You are going to end up killing yourselves if you keep you what you are doing."  
  
Harry grumbled at this.  
  
"What on earth was that, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Uh. .nothing Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"It better be nothing. All I do is slave over you and Mr. Weasley. Are you grateful? I think not!"  
  
"I am grateful Madam Pomfrey." She turned to face him.  
  
"Well, you should be. Your welcome, Mr. Potter." She said bluntly. Suddenly there was a knock on the Hospital Wing door and Madam Pomfrey got up to answer it.  
  
Harry couldn't see anyone since a white, medical curtain blocked his view. But when Madam Pomfrey greeted them Harry knew who it was.  
  
"Oh come in, Albus."  
  
"Thank you Poppy."  
  
However, Harry could hear more than two pairs of feet. When Dumbledore became visible to Harry. Harry found he was right. Not only Dumbledore was there, but Lupin with a book in his hand, McGonagall, and Snape followed him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I am feeling better." Harry responded.  
  
"That's good." Dumbledore replied as he took a seat next to Harry's bed. Lupin and McGonagall did the same. But Snape was standing near the end of the curtain, observing.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Okay." Ron replied as he reached for a package of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Well, I am glad that you both are feeling well. Madam Pomfrey did a great job," just then Madam Pomfrey gave a grunt, Professor McGonagall continued, "I hope to see you in class soon."  
  
"Uh. I am not feeling so well now." Ron said weakly, putting a hand to his forehead. Snape rolled his eyes at this comment. Lupin and Dumbledore both tried to restrain laughs. McGonagall looked strangely at him.  
  
"Well, maybe Madam Pomfrey should give you a muggle shot to make you feel better?" McGonagall replied sourly.  
  
"Uh. wait. I am feeling a lot better now. No need for a muggle shot. I will see you in class, Professor." Ron gave Professor McGonagall his best smile.  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin couldn't hold back their laughter from the way Ron's facial expressions changed so rapidly.  
  
"Well, then," Dumbledore managed to speak out from his fits of laughter, "I am assuming it is time for us to leave you boys so you can get some rest." Dumbledore gave Remus a strange look from behind his half moon glasses. Harry wondered about it.  
  
McGonagall gave one last look at Ron then got up and walked off, followed by Snape. Dumbledore winked at Harry then followed Professor Snape, but stopping to talk to Professor Lupin. Remus waited until he heard the door of the Hospital Wing close before getting up and walking over to Harry.  
  
He handed Harry the book he had in his hand. Harry glanced at the cover then looked up at Lupin again.  
  
"Where did you-How?" Harry was amazed but he continued, "You were the one who gave it to me. When I came back to your classroom to get my books."  
  
"That's right Harry. I had possession of it and I think you will need to use it now."  
  
Ron was so confused. He leaned over his bed to see what the book was.  
  
"Oh no not Hogwarts: A History." Ron cringed.  
  
"Yes Hogwarts: A History! Hermione found out something.. something big," Lupin was silent trying to find the words, "I believe by now you have witnessed that there is a strange woman living in Hogwarts? That strange woman running around the school is the Princess, but you must not tell anyone she is here. Her life is in a great deal danger. She needs our help so she can claim back what she has lost."  
  
"Then why doesn't she sit down so we can talk to her. She has been running away from Harry every time she sees him." Ron said.  
  
"Listen Ron, she must not be seen. She is in a great deal of danger and if she is in danger than we all are in danger. In order for you to help her, you have start where Hermione finished-"  
  
"Wait a minute! Hermione knew about this?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. She discovered something that could cause something big in the wizard world." Remus looked at the boys for a second than started again, "Something either entirely good or entirely bad."  
  
"Oh. leave it up to Hermione to screw stuff up!"  
  
"Well Ron, if it wasn't Hermione than it would have been someone else, maybe even Voldemort. We are glad it was Hermione." Lupin waited to catch his breath then continued, "Albus has told me to tell you the whole story. Well, here it goes:  
  
~*~  
  
"My dear, don't you look lovely tonight," The King had glanced at his beautiful young Queen getting ready with the help of her house-elf, Calypso.  
  
"Why thank you, Your Highness," The Queen giggled, looking at him through his reflect in her mirror.  
  
"And don't you look lovely. you tiny little princess," The King looked at his one year old daughter.  
  
"Yes, doesn't she look lovely in pink?" His wife asked.  
  
"Hera, do you know the wizards from the Order are being killed one by one?"  
  
"Jupiter, please. don't talk about this. it upsets me. You know the Potter's and the Longbottom's both have sons Aurora's age. What if they die, who is going to take care of their sons? Voldemort is rising and not us or the Order can stop him." Her face was carved with worry.  
  
"Hera, please calm down. I am sure they will be fine."  
  
"I personally know Lily Potter, I went to Hogwarts with her. I don't want anyone else killed."  
  
"Now, now don't cry, we have a party to host and you have to look lovely. Come on, give me that lovely smile.. There that is it."  
  
"Jupiter. what is that?"  
  
"It sounds like scre-"  
  
Just then a loyal servant came rushing in.  
  
"My Lord. please. you must evacuate. the castle is under attack!!!"  
  
"Jupiter, what.?"  
  
"Hera. take Aurora and go. Take the secret passage under the castle and find someone you trust."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"The guards are holding the Death Eaters out but I need to try and stop him. for good."  
  
"No. Jupiter please. don't leave-"  
  
"Go Hera!!" With that, his Queen never saw him again.  
  
Hera tried to get out through the tiny passageway. She could hear the Death Eaters hard footsteps. Calypso tried to barricade the door. However, Hera was trying to move things out of the way so she, Aurora, and Calypso could get through to the passageway.  
  
"Calypso, come here," she whispered, "Take Aurora and go through the passageway. Whatever you do. don't stop, take Aurora to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Go now."  
  
"But mistress-"  
  
"Go now!"  
  
~*~  
  
"The King, Queen, and the whole Royal Family died that night. And yet there was no body of the Princess Aurora. That is why they call her the Lost Princess."  
  
"But, she's alive," Ron cut in.  
  
"Yes, until a few years ago, we discovered that Dumbledore knew all along where she was. He kept her safe, away from the Wizarding World much like he did with you Harry."  
  
"But wait. what does Hermione have to do with this??" Harry was getting a little anxious to understand what the next part of the story was.  
  
"That.Is all I am authorized to tell you." Then he left the Hospital Wing, leaving both boys wondering what Hermione knew that got her killed.  
  
Hermione knew something she wasn't supposed to? Something that caused her death? Something entirely good or entirely bad?  
  
~*~Before the sixth year~*~  
  
Hermione set down her quill. She glanced over the parchment quickly. She held up her wand and tapped it against the parchment and muttered something. With a look of satisfaction on her face, she folded up the piece of paper and placed it into an envelope. She glanced around the room then opened the cover of Hogwarts: A History and slid the envelope into one of the pages. A knock on the door startled her. She closed the book and walked over to the door thinking:  
  
'This is it.'  
  
~*~Back to Seventh Year~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were out of the Hospital Wing the following day. They were getting a ton of questions from students like: "Why would you go swimming in the winter?" and "What were you doing?" etc.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't tell anybody the real reason why they went for their little "swim." They were just glad that they were friends again.  
  
"Alright class, you may now look into your crystal balls." Trelawney said.  
  
"Hey Luna.. would you like to take a good look at my crystal ba-" Luna punched Ron on the arm and began to look into her crystal ball, muttering, "Ron will you grow up."  
  
Harry ignored their playful flirting and looked into the orb. Harry was astonished, he was actually starting to see a real image forming. The image became clearer and clearer. It was the Princess with her cloak covering her face like usual. Then Harry heard a voice come from the ball.  
  
"Harry Potter.. you think you know the past. I have a question for you. Do you really know what happened in the past? Take a deep look into the past Harry Potter. The past does not hold truth. Secrets roam the past, therefore, the past is not at rest."  
  
The voice began to fade and the image in the ball disappeared.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Did you hear that Ron?" Harry turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Hear what Harry?"  
  
"Never mind. Forget it Ron."  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
'The past does not hold the truth.'  
  
Harry couldn't fall asleep. He sat up on his bed that night with Hogwarts: A History lying on his lap. Harry was completely stumped. He had no idea what to do.  
  
"Tell me Hermione.. what am I supposed to do?" He whispered. A cold breeze hit him and he tried to pull the covers over his body, but he knocked the book off his bed while doing so. Harry looked around to see if the falling book woke anyone up. He reached over the bed and grabbed the book that was lying on the floor. As he was bringing the book up, something fell out from inside of it. He reached down to grab it.  
  
It was an envelope. He opened it up and pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside of it. Strangely, the parchment had nothing on it. He knows that something important had to be on that parchment or Hermione wouldn't have put it in an envelope that was in the book in the first place.  
  
'Try to think like Hermione.' Harry thought to himself. This was not as easy as Harry thought.  
  
'Okay.if I was Hermione.. and I had a secret... I would.. .use invisible ink!'  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from the table and whispered, "Aparecium!"  
  
Immediately words began to appear. The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
If you are reading this than I am no longer in your world. If you are reading this than your help is needed. I need you to find out as much as information as you can about Princess Aurora who is also known as the Lost Princess. Go to the Library if help is needed. I am sorry I cannot help you through this. Good Luck.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Remember this, the sooner you start working the sooner you will get your answers. And keep this in mind, what you know of the past won't help you.  
  
'Wait, doesn't this seem like Sirius's letter?' He pulled out Sirius's letter and roamed through it.. Suddenly he came to a stop.  
  
"I am sorry that I am not there to be with you, but I will be with you like Hermione is with you. In your heart." He said this aloud.  
  
'How did Sirius know Hermione was dead? Hermione died after him? Did Sirius see into the future or know something.'  
  
With these thoughts in his mind, Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah..what is it?" Ron answered as he began to pile up food onto his plate.  
  
"Do you know anything else about the Lost Princess?"  
  
"Uh. a little bit."  
  
"Is she real?"  
  
"No one knows for sure. They never found her body or something like that. You should probably ask Professor Binns." Ron suggested.  
  
"We don't have his class until after the Holidays though." Harry suddenly realized.  
  
"Oh that's right. I guess we will have to wait."  
  
The Great Hall started to get a little crowded and they wouldn't be able to push the conversation any further.  
  
"Meet me at the Library after Potions Ron." Harry said from the other side of the table.  
  
Ron just nodded as he watched Ginny and Neville take the seats next to him. Harry watched Neville and Ginny share a kiss for a moment. Harry wished that he had someone like they had. (A/N: Aaahh...how sweet.)  
  
After Potions, Harry and Ron walked to the Library. Harry gave Ron Hermione's and Sirius's letters.  
  
"So your telling me that... Sirius knew Hermione was going to die and Hermione knew she was going to die? Then why didn't she tell us." Ron said confusedly.  
  
"Yes and she needs our help. Moony said we need to help the Princess claim what is rightfully hers."  
  
"But wait a minute.. Moony gave you Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: A History. So he knows about Hermione's letter then."  
  
"You're probably right Ron."  
  
"Ron.. I think that there is so much more than what we already know." Harry said as he took Hermione's favorite chair in the Library. (A/N: Really Harry, what makes you think that?.)  
  
"Harry, what did you see when you gazed into the crystal ball? What did you hear?"  
  
"I heard that the past that we know holds no truth. And there are secrets in the past that are still haunting us today."  
  
"Listen. They won't have any books about the Lost Princess, but what else can we look for," Ron was rummaging through the bookshelves to find a book.  
  
"Why don't they have any books about the Lost Princess?"  
  
"Uh. I think because it would cause a problem in the Wizard World. They don't want the common people to get their hopes up about a Princess that might or might not exist." Ron pulled out a book then shook his head and put it back.  
  
"Why would the people get their hopes up?"  
  
"They say that she had powers similar to yours. That, she will either bring a new era of light or darkness. What exactly are we looking for Harry?" Ron asked, just as someone came screaming into the Library.  
  
"There has been another kidnapping!!!"  
  
---------------*~* End of Chapter Seven*~*---------------------------------- -------------------- 


End file.
